Dodie's Makeover Part 3
by Jade Featherstone
Summary: Miranda and Mipsy have a humiliating plan in mind to end Dodie's new reputation forever, as well as embarrass Ginger, Macie, and Darren in front of the entire school.


"Can you believe how popular that Dodie Bishop is?" Mipsy said. "She used to be a total loser, then she got cute and joined the pep squad. She's kind of a legend now, especially after she stood up to you."

"Don't remind me," Miranda said. "I'd like to put that little big-mouth in her place. Wanna help?"

"You know how I love your evil plans," Mipsy said as she smiled snidely.

"Fabulous," Miranda said.

"I think I might have something juicy in mind," said Mipsy. Ginger sat, quiet and transfixed at what was happening as Mipsy continued. "One time we all had a sleepover party at Dodie's house. And I found one of her old pictures in junior high."

"Did she look awful?" Miranda said, a pleased look on her face.

"Her and the rest of her friends. She was in those dorky pigtails, hanging out with Ginger and Macie. Macie is like, already a nerd and Darren Patterson was in the background- _in his braces_, prior football star."

"We could make a slideshow after her pep squad performs at the assembly tomorrow. Dodie as a loser," Miranda mused.

"That's not all we found," Mipsy said.

"What did you find?"

"You're not going to believe this- we found her 'Ginger' wig."

"A Ginger wig? Eew! You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Not kidding. We need to do some planning. School's almost over. Let's move out."

Ginger paced around the kitchen, unsure of what to do. She didn't get much of an idea of what Miranda and Mipsy's plan was, just that it involved the school assembly. She was thinking about grabbing a snack to settle her stomach but was afraid to throw it back up.

"You ok, hon?" Lois said as she went into the kitchen. "You look sick."

"I'm fine, Mom," Ginger lied.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk."

Ginger paced around a bit more and called Dodie. She didn't pick up. She called a few hours later and Dodie still didn't pick up. The next day she tried to convince the principal not to have the assembly, but he insisted it was mandatory. So much for not getting involved.

Everyone cheered for Dodie as the pep squad came to the scene. After the pep squad performed, Miranda and Mipsy stepped into the center of the gym. Ginger's stomach lurched. She was too far up in the bleacher stands to reach them in time, and when she was close they turned out the lights.

"Perfect," Ginger muttered as she bumped into a few people sitting in the stands and apologized. One more step and she'd trip.

"This is a story about a loser and her three friends," Mipsy read aloud." The projector was showing a slide of the old picture Dodie had that Mipsy had been talking about. The spotlight went on Miranda as she read aloud this time.

"She wasn't popular, but she wished she was. The poor girl was just a wannabe."

Miranda passed the microphone onto Mipsy. Ginger felt herself sinking into the ground.

"Dodo bird, Dodie, would have been popular sooner if she'd ditched her geeky friends: a metal mouth that is now somehow on the football field, a four-eyes girl that remains a nerd to this day, and a red-headed girl with untamable hair." Ginger watched in horror as Mipsy put on the red Ginger wig. Everyone in the audience laughed. This was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare, and Ginger wished she would wake up.

"Even today they remain the same losers they've always been in their hearts," Miranda said. "Dodie Bishop is still the girl in ugly pigtails with a Ginger wig in her room. As if a hairstyle like that could ever be fashionable."

Kids in the stand were still laughing, pointing at Ginger, Darren, and Macie. Ginger's face flushed but she kept her arms folded, angry. Just when things were about to get worse, the lights flipped on. Dodie grabbed the microphone and the Ginger wig from Miranda and Mipsy. For a moment, she looked as if she might run out of the gym and cry. But brave Dodie put on her Ginger wig and stood before the crowd proudly.

"This oughta be good," Miranda whispered.

"I don't care what these two girls have to say," Dodie said over the microphone. "They just want to step all over people so they can cheat their way through life. They should be embarrassed and ashamed they pulled a stunt like this. The picture you see before me are the best years of my life." Dodie's hands were trembling, and Ginger seemed to be the only person who noticed.

"These people are the people who were there for me, accepted me: Darren Patterson, the star of the football team, Macie Lightfoot, whose wits no one could match, and Ginger Foutley, the best writer in the world who knows how to stay true to herself. And as for me, I rightfully worked my tail off to be in the pep squad, and that doesn't make me a loser." Dodie took a bow. "Thank you."

The students were confused. "What was this whole assembly about?" Ginger heard someone say.

There were a lot of murmurs from the crowd, and suddenly Courtney Gripling stepped onto the scene. She tapped Dodie and took the microphone from her: "Here here! Dodie Bishop and her friends are most certainly not losers." She glared at Miranda.

The audience cheered, and Dodie looked relieved. "Thanks, Courtney," Dodie whispered.

"Don't mention it," she whispered back. "And now, fellow students, if I may turn your attention elsewhere… if anyone wants to win a free makeover, write your names down and place them in the box outside to be drawn…"

After the assembly was over, it seemed that Dodie was even more popular than before. Everyone cheered her on for being brave. Ginger waited until only Dodie and Hope were in sight and walked over to Dodie.

"I saw your hands shaking. That must have been a scary thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," Dodie said. "But it was the truth. I couldn't just go crying into a corner without standing up for you guys."

"Thank you for doing that," Ginger said.

"It was worth it. I really want you and Macie to come to my party tomorrow night."

"We'll be there, promise," Ginger said. "And Dodie? I was never unhappy for you. I think you're doing great."

"Thanks, Ginger," Dodie said.

"Brave thing you did out there, Dodie," Macie said.

"Thanks, Macie." Dodie smiled.

Just then, Darren showed up. "Wow, it's been a long time since we all met up like this," he said.

Everyone was quiet. Ginger looked away as Darren stared at her. "Yeah," she said.

"You were pretty cool up there, Bishop," Darren said.

"Thanks, Darren…"

Everyone went quiet again. "Burgers on Saturday?" Dodie asked. "Like old times?"

"Sure," Macie and Darren said.

Ginger scratched at the top of her hand. "Okay," she said quietly.


End file.
